


WIP Supernatural Fic 4: Magic Plant

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: A magic plant wants to help with Dean and Sam's issues.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 4: Magic Plant

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth story in my Supernatural series; written just after I'd started watching the show (in 2013). I had not gotten to the episodes with Charlie.

They go to Charlie’s house, and while Dean starts comforting her, Sam pokes around her parent’s house. It’s enormous and old, and quite easy to get lost in. He’s wandering around the upstairs level when a long, green tendril wraps itself around his wrist. He’s about to yell for Charlie, Dean, Cas, anyone to help him, when he suddenly feels this rush of calm. The two of them (and Cas when he was around) had been stressed for so long that it seemed like his natural state. The stress seemed to be leaking out of him through this tendril, prompting him to follow. He finds his way to a steamy bathroom, shrouding the occupant of the shower. The tendril tugs him forward, and starts to undo the button on his pants. He pulls off his shirt, and leaves it in a puddle on the floor along with his boxers. He opens the shower door, and is assaulted with green. She’s got hair the color of moss, and her hand is an emerald shade as the tendril recedes back into a hand shape. 

“Hello.” she says, and her voice is low and musical. He is speechless. Her hands reach up, and just manage to cup his face. 

“I’m going to help you, okay?” he manages a nod. When she gets down on her knees and takes his half-hard cock into her mouth, he almost goes into shock. It’s like thrusting into the sun, her mouth hot and light and so very right on his cock. He comes pretty quickly, slumping down against the shower wall. When he finally gets his wits back, it’s to notice that she’s washing his hair. He lets her clean him gently, and gets up to rinse himself off. Sam then notices that she’s quietly standing there, drinking the water from the shower. She catches him looking at her, and flushes a pale pink. She finishes up, turns the shower off, and dries the two of them off. She then leads him to a large, airy bedroom. 

“Lie down.” she says. Sam still doesn’t know why he’s so trusting of her, but he gets between the sheets. She gets underneath too, lying him on his side. Suddenly, Sam feels the curls of tendrils, but this time, they are wrapping around his entire body. He struggles for a second, until the same feeling of calm washes over him. 

“Shh…don’t worry.” she whispers, head resting on his chest. The rest of her body has turned into thousands of vines, wrapping up Sam’s arms, legs, and torso. She has him bound, loosely enough so he can breathe easy but tightly enough so that he can’t get away. He can feel the swell of her stomach, sloshing slightly against his own flat one. He nods off to the sound of their combined breathing. Dean and Charlie, meanwhile, have finished their chat, and have been on the hunt for Sam. 

“Sammy? Where are you, this isn’t funny! God, Char, why is your house so big?” asks Dean, running down the halls.

“Blame mum and dad.” They pause when a small voice calls to them. 

“Dean? I’m in here.” they follow the voice and are horrified at what they find. To them, it looks like Sam is slowly being consumed by a plant monster, albeit one with a pretty girl head. Dean starts to rip at the vines constricting Sam, causing the girl to wake up with an ear splitting screech. 

“Dean, stop, you’re hurting her!” Sam tries to push Dean away, but his hands are still trapped by the rapidly receding tendrils. She leaps away from Sam, grabbing the blankets and cocooning herself in them with a whimpering noise. Sam comes over and cradles the mass to his chest. 

“What do you need, sweetie?” he asks. A whisper-quiet voice creaks out from under the blankets.

“Sugar. Water. The sun. Any combination of those three.” Sam picks her up, passes Dean in a huff, and grabs his jeans from the floor, tugging them on with one hand. He unwraps the blankets, surprised to see that she now has on what appears to be a bathing suit made of laurel leaves. 

“Sam, I…” Sam ignores Charlie and goes to the kitchen. He puts her down on the chair, locates a pitcher, fills it with water, and dumps heaping scoops of sugar into it. Then, he leads her to the back patio, sitting her between his legs on a reclining lawn chair. She slurps greedily, sending out a weak tendril to wrap around Sam’s wrist. When it recedes, a flower is etched onto Sam’s skin, a tiny rose, outlined in black. 

“Sam, can you explain to us what the hell is going on?” huffs Dean, having chased Sam outside. Sam looks at him with a glare. 

“What’s going on is that you almost ripped her limbs off!” he says angrily, cradling her gently against his chest. 

“Sam, she’s not human. We kill things like her.” mentions Charlie. 

“She helped me.” 

“Helped you? How?” Dean asks, sitting down on an adjacent chair. 

“I took his stress and gave him some calm. He needed it.” She turns and smiles up at him. 

“Sam, how can you trust…her? She could be stealing your vital energy or something?” Charlie frowns at her. 

“Yes, I’m a girl, no I’m not stealing his vital energy, I just want to help him. And you. And Dean.”

“Sam, I still don’t trust her.” says Dean, eyeing her suspiciously. She finishes the pitcher, stretches, and gets up off the chair. Walking over to Dean, she perches delicately on his thighs, and places her hands on the side of his head.


End file.
